Shops
Shops are services that is provided in towns and town-like locations, ran by shopkeepers, which allow player character buy and sell items. Player can increase the quality and quantity of the goods in shops by the investing skill. Players can also hire some shopkeepers as servants, to open shop in their own homes. Types of Shops General Vendor Types of Goods *Equipments on the back slot *Ammo *Usable tools like lockpick *Deeds *Furnitures *Gamble chests *Ores *Souvenirs *Traveler's food Locations *North Tyris: Vernis (1), Palmia (1), Derphy (1), Lumiest (1), Port Kapul (1), Noyel (1), Yowyn (1), North Tyris South Border (1). *South Tyris: Eirel (1), Melkawn (2), Port Kurualm (1), Melugas (1), Arcbelc (1), Ludus (1), South Tyris north border (1). *Lost Irva: Ulm-Leson (1), Ol-Dran (1), Mirage Tower (1), Eulderna blimp (1), Dock (1). Goods Vendor Types of Goods *Equipments *Scrolls *Deed related product *Rods *Foods *Furniture *Traveler's food Locations *North Tyris: Palmia (1), Derphy (1), Port Kapul (1), Yowyn (1). *South Tyris: Eirel (1),Melkawn (1), Port Kurualm (1), Valm (1), Ludus (1). *Lost Irva: Ol-Dran (1), Sacred Library of Irva (1). Magic Shop Types of Goods *Scrolls *Potions (expect for alcohol) *Spellbooks *Red Books *Town Book *Textbooks (rare) Locations *North Tyris: Vernis (1), Palmia (1), Lumiest (2, 1 of them in guild), Port Kapul (1), Noyel (1). *South Tyris: Eirel (1), Melkawn (1), Port Kurualm (1), Melugas (1). *Lost Irva: Ulm-Leson (1), Ol-Dran (1), Sacred Library of Irva (1), Mirage Tower (2, one of them in 2nd floor), Rust Plaza (1). Inn The shopkeepers can also feed you to bloated for 140GP. They provide shelter service for free in bad weathers. Types of Goods *Alcohol *Gamble Chests Locations *North Tyris: Vernis (1), Palmia (1), Derphy (1), Lumiest (1), Port Kapul (1), Noyel (1), Yowyn (1), North Tyris South Border (1). *South Tyris: Eirel (1), Melkawn (1), Port Kurualm (1), Valm (1), Melugas (1), Arcbelc (2), Ludus (1), South Tyris north border (1), The Smoke and Pipe (1). *Lost Irva: Ol-Dran (1), Mirage Tower (1). Armor Shop Can also fix and enchant your weapons and armors (except for ammo) to up to +10. Types of Goods *Equipments, with mostly normal to great quality. Miracle quality ones are occasionally found in higher rank shops. Locations *North Tyris: Vernis (1), Palmia (1), Derphy (1), Lumiest (1), Port Kapul (2, one of them in guild), Noyel (1), Yowyn (1). *South Tyris: Eirel (1), Melkawn (2), Port Kurualm (1). *Lost Irva: Ulm-Leson (1), Mirage Tower (1), Dock (1). Baker A reliable way to help player complete cooking jobs. Also a steady way to get blessed food. Types of Goods *Bags of flour *Raw noodles *Tier 3 to 5 products made from two above Locations *North Tyris: Vernis (1), Palmia (1), Lumiest (1), Noyel (1). *South Tyris: Eirel (1), Melkawn (1), Port Kurualm (1), Arcbelc (1). *Lost Irva: Ol-Dran (1), Mirage Tower (1, on 2nd floor) Food Vendor This kind of shops sell all edible items, including seeds and herbs. One shop will also appear at Festival of Jure and Rain Festival, whose investment won't retain for the next year. Types of Goods *Foods *Traveler's food Locations *North Tyris: Port Kapul (1). *South Tyris: Melkawn (1), Port Kurualm (1), Melugas (1), Valm (1). *Lost Irva: Ol-Dran (1), Mirage Tower (1, on 2nd floor), Eulderna blimp (1, with blimp models), Rust Plaza (1), Shrine of Guardian (1) Black Market One shop will also appear at Festival of Jure and Rain Festival, whose investment won't retain for the next year. Types of Goods *Equipments, from good to godly quality. Locations *North Tyris: Derphy (3, 2 of them in guild), Port Kapul (1). *South Tyris: Melkawn (3, 2 of them in gaming hall), Port Kurualm (1). *Lost Irva: Ol-Dran (1). Fishing Store Those stores only sell the 6 types of baits, and investment has little effect on it. You can only steal fishing rod around the store. Types of Goods *Baits Locations *North Tyris: Vernis (1), Lumiest (1). *South Tyris: Arcbelc (1). *Lost Irva: Ol-Dran (1). Firearm Shop Types of Goods *Ammo (except for those for bows or crossbows) *CDs *Firearms *High-tech themed furniture *Modern themed food Locations *North Tyris: Cyber Dome (2) *Lost Irva: Dock (1). Deed Salesman Types of Goods *Deeds *Red books *Town Book *Textbooks *Shelters Locations North Tyris: The Embassy (2). Lost Irva: Ol-Dran (1), Rust Plaza (2). Spellbook Writer Player can order books beforehand, then the spellbook writer will fill the stock with book ordered. More expensive than the books sell randomly. Types of Goods *Spellbooks. Higher than normal price, but lets you select what books should be added to stock. Each spellbook needs to be found elsewhere and successfully read before you will be given the possibility to add it to stock. Locations *North Tyris: Lumiest (1, in the guild) *Lost Irva: Sacred Library of Irva (1, with higher price) Souvenir Shop This kind of shops sell items with a ridiculous price, except for the material kits, treasure maps and treasure balls, since there are no other ways to buy them. * Elona+: Now also sells Scroll of Growth. * Omake: Now also sells Monster ball. Two shops will also appear at Festival of Jure and Rain Festival, whose investment won't retain for the next year. Types of Goods *Potion of Potential *Scroll of Superior Material *Landmines *Treasure maps *Material Kits *Souvenirs *Treasure balls *Scroll of Growth (E+) Locations *North Tyris: Larna (1). *South Tyris: Arcbelc (1). *Lost Irva: Ol-Dran (1). Thief Shop Types of Goods *Usable tools like lockpick *Kitty Banks (rare) *Monster balls (rare) Locations *North Tyris: Derphy (1, in the guild) Wandering vendor Cannot be invested into. Unlike any other shops they will drop their stock items (packed in the shopkeeper's trunk) when killed. Types of Goods Same as black market shops. Locations Random encounter during overland traveling. Will also visit your home seldom if you have a maid. Unique Shops Moyer the Crooked's Located at Noyel, Moyer mostly sells equipment of ring slot and neck slot, and some usable tools like lockpicks. Monster balls can also found there rarely. His shop sells things in a higher price. Lend the taker's Located at the underground gaming hall of Melkawn, Lend sells monster balls. The balls' levels are determined not only by the investment, but also by the maximum level of dungeons player has cleared, and the balls are capped at level 200. Miral's Located at Miral and Garok's Workshop, Miral gives the player a list of items available to trade with small medals. Unlike normal shops, the items are in infinite stock, and player can't sell items or invest. Rich person Stoke's Located at Arcbelc, Stoke gives the player a list of items available to trade with music tickets. Unlike normal shops, the items are in infinite stock, and player can't sell items or invest. Street Vendors Three vendors will appear at Festival of Jure and Rain Festival. They sell unique foods like Yith-yaki, upstairs and downstairs, unique festival decorations. Those at rain festival also sell lightsabres and laser guns. The investment will not retain for the next year. Traders Traders are located at every major town of North and South Tyris, selling cargo items except for traveler's food. Player can't invest those shops, and can only sell the same type of goods. Each town have their local specialty, which is cheapest to buy and sell, and some product they need most, which is expensive to buy, and sells well. Pet Shops Slave Master One located at Derphy and the other at underground Melkawn, the slave masters sell humanoid pets, and buy pets as well. Pets available to sell depend on the character's level. Horse Master One located at Yowyn and the other at Port Kurualm, the horse masters sell only horse race pets and won't buy pets. Pets available to sell depend on the character's level. Category:Content